


Stay back!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear...
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103816





	Stay back!

Our story starts in Fenrir and Daphne Greyback's house, Daphne's sister Astoria is visiting.

Astoria asked, "So, how come no one has heard from you in months, Daph?"

Daphne said, "About that, I've been meaning to tell you something, Storia."

Fenrir took her hand without being prompted to do so and quietly encouraged her, "She'll understand, little girl."

Daphne took a deep breath, turned to her sister and told her, "I'm a werewolf, Fen turned me."

Astoria's face turned pale and she instantly distanced herself from her sister and brother in-law in one movement. She shouted, "Stay away from me! Both of you!"

Daphne was crying, she cried out, "I'm sorry, but it was my choice."

She moved to touch her sister's hand, but her sister drew back from her touch with a wince as if she had been hurt.

Astoria stated, "Stay back! Don't you dare lay a finger on me, you filthy mutt!"

Daphne couldn't even utter another word, her sobs were preventing her from speech.

Astoria was slowly inching towards the door of their house, every now and then warning her sister to stay away from her and not to touch her.

Fenrir demanded, "Stop this nonsense, Astoria!"

Astoria froze where she was and her warnings stopped mid-sentence, even her sister had suddenly grown very quiet all of a sudden.

Fenrir motioned to Daphne and said, "Look what your silly reaction has done to your sister, my wife, here." When Astoria's gaze failed to meet her sister's, he roared, "Look at her!"

Astoria hesitantly looked over at her sister's tear-stricken face.

Fenrir inquired, "Would you ever have even thought of making her cry like that before you met me?"

Astoria muttered, "No."

Fenrir shook his head. "Shocking behaviour when you two are the closest friends I've ever seen. Say sorry to her."

Astoria slowly moved towards Daphne. When she reached her, she pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Daphne awkwardly patted her head and mumbled, "It's okay, I sprang this on you unexpectedly. Don't tell mum and dad yet please, I'd like to be the one to break it to them."


End file.
